


Remind me later

by ShandrisCZ



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: But Not Much, Happy Ending, M/M, This is cute, and fluffy, little bit angsty too, pop out windows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-13
Updated: 2015-10-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:12:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve decides is time to help his boyfriend remember when he's overworking himself.</p><p>Also we all hate those pop out messages right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Remind me later

  Tony was working on yet another upgrade for his suit in his workshop, looking at the screen before him, adding, erasing details, completely oblivious to the world around him. Meanwhile Clint took the new bow that was prepared on one of the tables, asking Tony if he would make it to the movie night. He hummed in response but didn't pay any attention to it, forgetting the conversation five minutes later. Bruce left the workshop a long time ago, asking him not to get sucked into his work again. He also hummed in response, not really registering what he was saying yes to. He wanted to add another little detail to the blueprint when suddenly a message popped out. It took him some time before he actually understood that he should probably read it.

  _'You've been working for five hours. Take a break.'_

  He looked at the two buttons, _OK_ and _Remind me later_ and cringed. This looked exactly like those pop out messages that told you, you needed to restart your computer. Yes, he've seen those. God how he hated those.

  "FRIDAY? What's this supposed to be?" he asked his AI, a little annoyed that someone managed to hack into his system, making a pop out message there. He was sure it was Natasha.

  "Captain Rogers made this little reminder for you, so you wouldn't overwork yourself. The first reminder is after five hours and then they proceed with one hour intervals."

  "Steve did this?" asked Tony, sipping his coffee. Well that was interesting. Count him impressed.

  "With my help," said the AI and Tony swore it sounded almost smug. He sat on his chair for a while longer before hitting the _OK_ , his project saving automathically, lights in the workshop dimmed when he went out. He had a movie night to attend to.

 

\---

 

  Tony didn't know how many times he hit the Remind me later message. He needed to finish this in one go, while his brain was still focused on the task at hand. If he didn't finish this today he'd need to start all over again. Frustrated he ran his hand through his hair, not minding he got greese in it, getting back to tinkering with the little box that was before him. He fidgeted with it for a little more before two arms came around his neck, someone's head propping on his shoulder. The newcomer was silence   
before kissing his temple gently.

  "Tony?"

  "Hmm?" asked Tony, loosening one screw a little.

  "You know that I asked FRIDAY to let me know when you postpone your break ten times?"

  "Mmm-hmm..." hummed Tony, still not really listening to what Steve was saying.

  " _Fifteen_ hours. You've been down here for _fifteen_ hours Tony," said Steve more firmly this time but there was still signs of a smile in his voice.

  "I need to finish this," said Tony, looking at Steve from the corner of his eye. He really wish he could just let this go, but it wasn't something he was willing to postpone. Tony felt how Steve sighed.

  "Alright. Do you mind if I stay here with you?"

  "Hmmm," Tony hummed in response, hoping the way he hummed told Steve he could stay. Steve pulled one of the chairs behind Tony, his arms snaking around the genius' torso, his head once again resting on his shoulder. After another half hour Tony held the box in triumph, turning around on his chair, showing it to Steve.

  "I did it. Steve this is-"

  He was cut off by Steve's warm lips on his and he melted straight away, his arms going automatically around Steve's shoulders, never letting go of the little box. Steve pulled away and Tony whimpered a little but when he opened his eyes he saw Steve smiling at him and that was the best sight he could get.

  "How about you tell me tomorrow?" asked Steve, kissing Tony's neck, making him shiver and nod his head vigorously. Steve chuckled when Tony got up, put down the box and pulled him towards their bedroom.

 

\---

 

  Tony was blinking away tears that were welling up in his eyes when he pressed the Remind me later button. It's been four days since Steve left for a mission. Now that wouldn't be so bad by itself, Tony knew Steve could handle himself just fine. The problem was that just before Steve was called away, they had a big fight. Tony didn't even remember why they fought, all he could think of was how he wished he could take those venomous words back. Everytime the message popped up it reminded him of Steve. Why did they both   
had to be so stubborn? Tony just wanted to call Steve, to apologise for everything he ever did, to beg for forgiveness...but when he tried to call him Steve didn't pick up his phone. He asked Natasha if she couldn't hack into SHIELD's system, to try and contact Steve via transmitters. Unsuccessfuly. Then Fury called him and informed him that Captain Rogers went without any kind of connection between him and the SHIELD. It was torture. Tony didn't know if Steve forgave him, if he was alright. The team made sure he was alive regularly but he didn't really pay attention to any of them. Sam tried to talk with him, Bruce brought him tea and Bucky sat with him silently, watching him eat the food he brought him several. Tony would thank them after Steve returned. _If_ he returned. His eyes were probably red from all the crying and they burned uncomfortably. Maybe he   
could try and sleep at least a little. He decided he would take a break and shuffled his way to the bed he had in the workshop especially for these occasions. He crawled under the blanket and FRIDAY dimmed the light.

 

\---

 

  Tony woke and felt something was wrong. There was a warm body pressed against him. But that was impossible - Steve wasn't here, he was on a mission and pissed at him because he was acting like a douche. Tony pushed the unwanted visitor away from him, forgetting that the bed was smaller than he was used to, making the someone fall down with a loud thud. Tony thought that they deserved it before he heard the painfull grunt from beside the table.

  "Tony, what the hell?"

  "Steve?" Tony asked uncertainly, not really sure if his mind didn't play tricks on him because he didn't sleep that much the past four days.

  "Who else would it be?" asked Steve grumpily.

  "FRIDAY lights at 40 percent."

  AI did as it was told and Tony choked a little. Even in the dim light he could see the bad shape in which Steve was. Several bruises on his face, his lower lip split, left eye a little swollen. Tony crawled on the bed closer to where Steve was sitting on the ground. He carefully touched Steve's shoulder but still noticed the little flinch this action brought.

  "Steve what happened to you?" Tony asked, his eyes once again welling up with tears. Steve smiled at him a little.

  "Just normal Avengers stuff. Nothing to worry about. I'm fine."

  Steve brought Tony closer by the nape of his neck, kissing him softly. Tony sighed with relief. Steve was back. He was back and although they probably had stuff to talk about, Steve didn't hate him. They pulled appart and Steve smiled at Tony reassuringly.

  "Hey, will you throw me off if I join you this time?" he asked with teasing smirk, making Tony chuckle.

  "You better get your tussie back up here. I'm cold," he bit back and enjoyed the way Steve's eyes twinkled with mischief.

  "Well we wouldn't want that."

  They cuddled together under the blanket, the lights once again dimming, leaving them in the dark. Tony listened to Steve's breathing, letting the steady rhythm lull him slowly to sleep. Before he could drift off completely though he remembered something.

  "I didn't save my progress."

  "I'll remind you later," said Steve, kissing Tony's forehead. Tony smiled and fell asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> AKA what happens when I have a dream about my otp, wake up and write down the idea so I can write a fic during the day...
> 
> I am a proud owner of tumblr, come say hi :)
> 
> http://shandriscz.tumblr.com/


End file.
